everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarantella Affalach
Tarantella "Ella" Affalach (she/her) is one of the Affalach Sisters and is a transfer student from Avalon Prep. She is destined to take on the role as one of '''Morgan le Fay's' sisters'' from Arthurian legend. A prim and proper witch with a penchant for the darker and more malignant powers that be, Ella is the lady to go to when you need a little bit of danger in your life; consequences included. Character Personality * Intuitive ** Coming from her background as a witch specializing in darker magic, she always has been intuitive in whatever she does. Having to figure what's right with her spells quickly and under the pressure of potentially horrible consequences if said spell backfires does that to a person, and she learned fast. Even as a child she always displayed intuition, figuring out what to do often, and her witch training only served to put that to the forefront of what she does, and it lets her be confident that she is doing things as correct as they can be. * Headstrong ** Being right also means that she is rather headstrong in what she wants to do. She wants things done a certain way at times, owing to her intuition leaking a little bit into her haughtiness, and her being stubborn about this makes it so that she will push for her way or the highway. She works with her sisters to manage this, but she's always pretty much been the one most likely to pressure people into what she thinks is right anyway. * Proper ** Of course, being in Avalon Prep and being in a more posh, fancy household made it clear for her to be proper at all times. Proper etiquette is part of her game, and she is as royal as most Ever After royalty in the way she acts and moves, knowing the proper fork to duel someone with and all. She strives to be the best representation of Avalon and often lets her sisters know what they did or didn't do properly in terms of etiquette. Her sisters' have rubbed off on her though, and she does enjoy being not so proper at times. * Diligent ** Her magic background and training at Avalon Prep instilled diligence in her, owing to her schoolwork and keeping up with her training. Having had periods of her magic life where she was essentially self trained, she had to learn quickly to utilize her abilities and practice them regularly, and she did so, learning magical theory and picking up new skills on the way. When arriving to Avalon Prep, she became enthused about schoolwork, seeing it as another challenge to overcome with her work ethic. Poring over books and spells and theory yet again, she found it like an exercise to strengthen her resolve, and she continues to work hard and study hard, but she does have times where she goes overboard. Hobbies tba Abilities Dark Magic Her dark magic is more animal familiar based, as she works with insects. She does hexes and curses typical of a dark magic witch, but has more specialized spells to work with her familiars and to cause damage and chaos. She's not on the level of her aunt, or her mother, yet she can hold her own and does her insect hexing with grace and poise. Blood Magic Something she does not reveal too much of, but is important to her magic growth. Her deeper, darker, more dangerous side uses blood magic as a way to achieve that power, but at a consequence. She doesn't use these abilities as much as her insect magic, but she can and will use blood magic when she thinks it's needed. White Magic Ironically, she also learned some white magic to help herself heal her scars and injuries. Having received help with this from her older sister, she learned basic healing and magic restoration to help herself, but she has grown in confidence to be able to use this on others. Appearance Ella is a taller than average girl, with a more slender build, deep black eyes with a soulful look, warm medium-tanned skin and an almost-permanent flush that dusts her cheeks, shoulders, and ears. She has long black hair and bangs, which she styles in a manner similar to Kim Petras; everything long and wavy but with a little ponytail on the side. She usually keeps her nails manicured with a penchant for nude colors and weird finishes, like duochrome or holo. Fairy Tale - Arthurian Legend How the Story Goes tba How does Ella come into it? She is one of the witches chosen to be the 9 sisters of Morgan le Fay, along with her sisters. Relationships Family Amanda Affalach Laila Affalach Friends tba Romance Ella tells herself she doesn't have time for a partner, whomever it may be, as she would like to focus on being one of the top witches at school. Doesn't stop her from having crushes, although she acts like it's a personal affront to actually get her to admit it. Enemies Pets Ella's familiar is a giant goliath beetle called Abraxas. She finds it fun to have her familiar named after a demon. She also has a host of other insects, such as a giant centipede she named Esther, and a tarantula she named Temperament. These pets are the ones she's named and cared for, and are her "generals" for her army of bugs. Outfits Outfit Style Like her sisters, her style is based off of witches from pop culture; hers being inspired by white witches. Her style is more of a 70's inspired look, with bohemian influences and soft, flowy layers, but with medieval and Renaissance twists, with influence from the Pre-Raphaelites, displayed in sweeping sleeves, light lace, and delicate drapery. All of these combine with a 90's to now grunge/punk look, taking the kinderwhore aesthetic and the e-girl influence to give an almost dangerous edge to this witchy woman. Style Icons "I would say that I'm influenced by Stevie Nix, what with her scarves and dresses and lace drapery, she's the perfect lady I'd describe as my style icon. I'd also say Glinda the Good Witch from Oz. That lady sure knows how to utilize her pastels, glitter, and tulle to great effect, always looking very soft and dignified." Motifs and Colors Her motifs include insects, lace, and crosses. Her colors are pale creams, pastel pinks, and some earth tones, like warm green or ochre. Appendix Links * Pinterest board (TW: insects) * Character playlist Fanfiction Appearances * tba Gallery UNDER CONSTRUCTION Trivia Actual Trivia * Her magic is based off of Cebuano belief of the mambabarang, witches who curse their foes by using insects (such as beetles) as vessels for their hexes. * She is Filipino/British. * Each of the Affalach Sisters have an influence based on a witch stereotype, fashion subculture, and a movie aesthetic. ** Her aesthetic influence was the white witch stereotype, the kinderwhore fashion subculture, and the horror movie Midsommar, and I wanted to make her pastel and bright aesthetic seem unnerving and eerie and creepy. * The three aren't actually biological sisters, but they still call themselves sisters due to how long they've been together as a friend group. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Arthurian Legend Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:Characters